Comfort in One Another
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Rodimus and Ultra Magnus talk about their journey, and the trials that have faced them so far. Like the Sparkeater.


**A/N: Because they did not talk about this enough. Seriously, he was fighting a creature that _eats your spark._ You ain't walkin away from that, honey.  
Warnings: Angst. Fluff. Hurt/Comfort.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Rodimus looked up as the door to his quarters opened. He sat back in his chair, turning off his console. He hadn't wanted to do any paperwork anyway. He smiled as Ultra Magnus walked through the door.  
"Hey Magnus! Whatcha need? Somethin' wrong with Tailgate?"  
Magnus took the seat across from him, the desk separating them. "No, no, Tailgate is doing as well as can be expected."  
Rodimus' smile fell. Magnus looked tired. It wasn't noticeable, unless you knew him well enough, but the signs were there. He held himself stiffly, more so than usual, and the tiniest of tremors shook his servos. His optics were a fraction duller than usual, and kept dancing around the room every few moments. Rodimus stood, walking around the desk. He stopped in front of Magnus, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.  
"Alright, Magnus. What's up?"  
Magnus looked up at him, optics sharpening their focus as he did. He stared at him, silently, before sighing heavily and placing a servo over his optics.  
"I'm tired."  
Rodimus smiled slightly, knowing what an admission that was coming from him. "And?"  
"And," Magnus paused, thinking, setting his servo back down. "And, I thought coming here might make me feel better."  
Rodimus' posture softened, and he stepped towards Magnus. "Alright. Then let's get you feeling better." He leaned down, placing his servos over Magnus' on his knees. He bent his helm, looking into Magnus' optics and smiling softly. "You wanna talk about it?"  
Ultra Magnus looked at him. "No." He paused. "Yes." He admitted. "I'm worried. About this journey. About our crew. We're not too far in, and we've already encountered so much trouble."  
Rodimus' smile faltered. "We never... really talked. About the... the Sparkeater."  
Magnus tensed, and he turned his helm to the side. He pulled his servos from under Rodimus', gripping them instead. "Ratchet gave you your old arms back?"  
Rodimus nodded. "I missed them. Ratchet's a miracle to have on board." He shifted. "You're avoiding the subject."  
Magnus looked up at him, studying him. Rodimus didn't move, despite how close their faces were, letting Magnus do as he pleased.  
"Why?" He finally asked, and Rodimus winced at how harsh the word sounded, broken and accusing. "Why would you risk it?"  
Rodimus looked down at their servos. "Someone had to. Someone had to make the sacrifice." He looked up at Magnus. "I knew what I was doing with Rung. I knew he would be safe, between myself, Drift and Skids. Someone had to put their life on the line, though."  
"Not necessarily! We could've found another solution-"  
"How quickly? How many sparks would have been extinguished, Ultra Magnus?"  
They fell silent. Rodimus looked away, staring at the wall. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell."  
Magnus didn't say anything, staring at their servos. He shook, a tremor racing through his body once before stopping. "Were you afraid?"  
Rodimus felt his spark flip. He sounded so broken, like he was ready to fall apart at any moment. "Yes. I was scared."  
"You don't act it. You act like this is just another grand adventure."  
"Magnus," He lifted a servo, resting it on his shoulder. "I have to. What would the crew think if I broke down? I can be afraid. I can be down right terrified. But I can't show it. The crew can't see their leader like that."  
Magnus still stared at his lap. Rodimus realized that he was still holding the servo on his shoulder. Finally, Magnus looked up at him, his optics bright. "I was scared too."  
Rodimus' grit his denta together, looking down. That was the other reason he couldn't show his fear: for Magnus.  
Magnus leaned forward, resting their forehelms together. All at once, Rodimus collapsed. He choked out a sob, then a wail, shaking and trembling. Ultra Magnus released his servos in favor of gathering the distraught mech into his arms, pulling him close. He didn't make a sound, but Rodimus could feel how bad he was shaking. He buried his face into the spot where neck and shoulder met, letting the tears fall. He let Magnus pull him into his lap, curling against him and wrapping his arms around his neck. He rest his helm against Magnus' chestplate, riding the tide of his sorrows. Magnus rest his helm on top of his, rubbing his back and side, trying to comfort him as much as possible. Rodimus looked up, butting his helm against Magnus'.  
"Do you think this is a mistake?"  
"No." Magnus replied, adjusting his grip, wrapping one arm around his back and side, the other resting on his hip. "No, I don't think so. We've just had a rough day. There will be better ones to come."  
Rodimus nodded. "I don't know how it could get worse." He sighed, wiping the tears from his face. "I'm sorry I scared you."  
Magnus sighed. "I can't expect you to stay safe. It is wholly against your nature." Magnus rubbed his face against the side of his helm, resting their forehelms together when Rodimus turned to him. "It does not stop me from worrying, however."  
Rodimus smiled weakly. "Sorry." He said, quietly.  
They sat in silence, enjoying each others company, the silent, physical reassurance they gave each other. Rodimus let his servo rest over Ultra Magnus' spark, feeling it's warmth through his chestplates. Magnus rubbed his hip, knowing it was a sensitive spot on the younger mech.  
"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" Rodimus asked.  
Magnus offlined his optics. "No, because I doubt you want to hear me tell you how messy your quarters are."  
Rodimus laughed. "It's not that bad!"  
"That's because we just left."  
"Jerk."  
Rodimus extracted himself from Magnus' hold, offering his servo to him. "C'mere."  
Magnus onlined his optics, looking at him skeptically. "Why?"  
Rodimus smiled. "Just trust me."  
Magnus stared at him, standing and taking his servo. "Okay."  
Rodimus walked backwards, tugging Magnus along with him. He stopped when the backs of his knees hit the berth, ducking around his second in command and shoving him onto it. Magnus grunted as he fell forward, catching himself and grabbing the edge of the berth before he could face plant into it. He looked at Rodimus over his shoulder.  
"Lay down!" Rodimus grinned, pushing him forward. Not that it did much considering Magnus' size, but the effort was there.  
Magnus acquiesced, wondering where this was headed. Rodimus grinned, clambering on the berth after him and straddling his lower back.  
Magnus looked at him over his shoulder. "Rodimus, what-"  
"Shh! Just trust me!" Rodimus smiled, leaning forward and nudging his head around so he was lying flat again. "You're too tense Magnus! Let me work my magic on ya, 'kay?"  
Magnus grunted in assent as Rodimus ran his servos over his plating. Two things he had learned over time: was impossible when he was determined, and Rodimus was amazing with his servos.  
Rodimus hummed softly as his servos slid over blue plating. He wasn't looking for problem areas; he knew those. He merely enjoyed the feeling of Magnus' plating under his servos. He paused his servos, looking at the contrast in their plating; his vibrant yellow and orange versus his lover's calm blue. If he was poetic (or Drift), he would've made a comment that it represented their personalities, or how the colors, though very different, complimented each other. As it was, he quirked a small smile and kept that to himself as his servos continued their exploration.  
He dipped his fingers between the plating of Magnus' shoulders, gently stroking the wires within. He felt Magnus tense under him, then relax with a sigh. Rodimus smiled widely. This was something he was good at and enjoyed. He pinched a wire gently, rolling it between his fingers, releasing it and smoothing over it. Little tingles of electricity danced up his fingers, evidence of the tension in his lover's frame. He bent down, placing his lips softly against one of Magnus' antenna. Magnus rumbled, his engine purring in contentment. Rodimus pulled his lips back as the stretched into a smile.  
"Feeling better?"  
Magnus reached back with a servo, tugging on Rodimus' thigh. Rodimus complied, climbing off his back and sitting beside him. Ultra Magnus rolled on his side, pulling Rodimus to him so their fronts pressed together. Rodimus grunted in surprise, but quickly recovered and cuddled into Magnus' frame. Magnus wrapped his arm around him, his servo warm against his back. Rodimus pecked a quick kiss to the underside of his chin, sighing happily and nestling his head under his chin.  
"Good night, Magnus." He said as he offlined his optics.  
Magnus rumbled again, offlining his optics as well.  
"Good night, my love."


End file.
